


Wildness on the Loose

by somegunemojis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Yearning for family, bodyguarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegunemojis/pseuds/somegunemojis
Summary: Being assigned to guard his sensei's wife hasn't been so bad-- it's almost enough to make him believe in something like love.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 26





	Wildness on the Loose

Blood-red hair swings wildly, the long strands brought to life by the sheer presence of the woman they grace, it seems. Kushina is dancing barefoot in her kitchen, heavily pregnant, singing along to a twangy song on the ancient radio in their kitchen. Minato-sensei, ostensibly doing paperwork but long since distracted by the feral warmth of the love of his life, allows himself to be drawn to his feet and he dances too-- their laughter fills the small apartment, and Kakashi smiles from where he’s perched in a tree across the street. 

It’s hidden by the bone-white mask. He’s guarding her, though he’s pretty sure she could shred just about anybody far better than he could ever hope to, and in these past eight months he’s seen many scenes like this one. They never fail to make something warm and melancholy grow in his heart-- it makes him think… _maybe_. Maybe he could have this some day. Maybe he could be good enough. 

He thinks, maybe, Kushina and Minato-sensei’s son will be like a little brother to him, that the child might inherit all of Kushina’s reckless joy and Minato’s all-encompassing love, and he can teach the little shit the way of the woods, learn how to dance barefoot with him, eat with them at their table and learn the words to the catchy songs they play on the radio and sing along with Kushina, her voice ringing out like bells in the dimming afternoon light. 

The setting sun escapes the cloud cover on the horizon, setting her hair afire as it floods through their window and washing Minato with golden-pink light. the song ends. He sweeps her into an embrace and kisses her, and Kakashi turns his face away to watch the darkening street again. He is, after all, a bodyguard first.


End file.
